Electronic devices, including mobile platforms such as smartphones, laptops, notebook computers, and tablet computers, continue to shrink in size. A power delivery system, including one or more battery cells, is often among the largest components of a portable electronic device. As portable electronic devices shrink in size, users also expect that power delivery systems will grow smaller and more portable. Integration of batteries into physically small systems, and particularly thin systems, presents a challenge when plugs, sockets and even tabs are used to connect batteries to the systems.